Disney Channel/Logo Variations
The Disney Channel 1983–1997 Disney Channel 1983.svg|Yellow version without the text disney_channel_logo__1988_1993__by_ldejruff-d5ub8x1.png|Colored Version 1993–1997 TheDisneyChannel1993.png|Colored Logo from 1993 1994–1995 (secondary) This was a secondary logo used briefly in the mid 90's. Disney Channel 1997–2002 Mickeylg.jpg|Logo without the word "CHANNEL" mainly used on the air. disney_channel_us_screen_bug__1997_2002__by_mountaindewguy2001_dcimdkq-fullview.png|The on-screen bug used from April 1997-May 2002 274943ab5dcfb72824fe7930d75665e4--disney-logo-disney-cruiseplan.jpg|Alternate logo with "Channel" text Disney Channel ID 1997.jpg|''Out of the Box'' Disney Channel The Boy is Holding a Ball.png Disney Channel The Girl is Holding a Book.jpg Disney Channel The Girl is Waving.jpg Goofy Another Version.png|Variant featuring Goofy (Second version) Disney Channel logo with Mickey Dancing.png 58.jpg Disney Channel - Variant featuring a zoog.gif 2002–2010 Logo DisneyChannel2002.png|3D version Disney_Channel_2002_(Black).png|3D print version Disney_Channel_2002_Print.svg|Print version Disney_Channel_2002_print_alt.svg|The whole print logo itself. Disney Channel 2007.png|Version with gradients Disney_Channel_2002_II.svg|The logo with a purple fill. Disney Channel 2002 alt.svg|The whole logo itself. Normally shown on intros for Disney Channel's original series and movies between 2002 and 2007 dcr6p36-56896256-ec86-4adf-aca0-ff6c24718ad0.png|The whole logo with a green fill Disney Channel 2002 II alt.svg|The whole logo with a purple fill. dcr6plf-388db9d2-5d30-4042-a2c8-e314113cfb20.png|The whole +1 logo with a purple fill. Disney channel international screenbug 2002 2011 by boh14 dddup48-pre.png|On-screen bug of the logo used internationally and in the US from October 2002 to March 2003. Ddc87bq-8895e7f2-71c8-40dc-a9ea-c15d27984ee8.png|The 2006 bug used from August 2006 to 2010 in the US version. Disney channel screen bug 2002 200 by therandommeister dbyoy8x-fullview.png|The 2006 bug of the logo not visible, used in the US from 2006 to 2007, during programming. Ddc9fhh-eaeab793-dae7-4045-a40e-cf49788b1b5f.png|In the U.S. version, from Oct. 2002-2007/2008, the logo would pop into view from the bottom right-hand corner, then the name of the current show playing would slide out from the logo for about 10 seconds, then the ticker slides back in and turns into a grey on-screen bug. It would turn blue again when the ticker expands once again to promote a new episode of a show or sweepstakes for the channel. It would also be blue when the bug reappears from the channel's promotion of its website. DISNEY~1.png|On-screen bug with "Channel" changed into "Kanal", with cyrillic alphabet used in Russia from 2011 to 2014. Disney_Channel_logo.svg|Alternative logo Disney-Channel-Logo.svg|On-screen bug during its promos, used in the U.S. from October 2002 to January 2007. 20190820_114601.png|Vector logo Disney_Channel_(2002).jpg|This logo is more dedicated to look like the 2010-2014 logo. 1571244924879.png Disney 2008.png|2008-2010 ident 2010–2014 Disney Channel (2010).svg|2D version Disney Channel II (2010).svg|Blue and yellow variation, used in on-air promotions and bumpers. Disney_Channel_(2010)_(Black).svg|Black version disney_channel_screen_bug__2010_2014__by_diegledezma_ddcfveq-pre.png|On-screen logo. 7d2d49793ebb9e12678477024ea9fd3a.png|Gold and blue version. DisneyChannelEARS.png|This logo is resembled to look like the Playhouse Disney logo. d5j7jhr-d0bc7531-4489-402d-ab25-bb4243f77520.png|Purple logo, used in Violetta in Latin America, UK, Europe, Asia and Oceania. Disney channel uk hd.png|The HD logo without the HD colors. 416948_250367978382711_1862721454_n.png|The purple logo with a blue background 1571245208477.png Disneyc hannel.png|2012-2014 Photos ident 2009 (unused) This logo was intended to be used as part a planned rebrand of the channel in 2008, but this rebrand was aborted for undetermined reasons; the modified version of the 2002 logo as seen above was introduced instead. 2014-2017 Disney Channel (2014) (Print).svg|Print version Disney Channel 2014.png|Blue version Disney Channel (2014) (Black).svg|Black version 59.png|Red version disney_channel_screen_bug__2014_2017__by_mccaca_dcq0hhz-pre.png|The on-screen bug since 2014. DC_2014_hero_noBG.svg|Logo without a fill DC_2014main-gray.svg|Used on recent posters. Disney Photos ident.png|2014-2016 Photos ident The Photos ident went retiring this year. Disney Channel Ident 2014.png|Throwback variant If there's is possible February 2007-2014 music 2017–present (UK, Europe, Middle East and Africa only) 2017–2019 (Canada, United States, Latin America, Asia and Oceania only) Main logos DC_2014_hero_BW.svg|Black and White version DC 2017main-01.svg|Yellow/pink version DC_2017main-02.svg|Yellow/fandango version DC_2017main-02a.svg|Light blue/pink version DC_2017main-02b.svg|Pink/blue version DC_2017main-02c.svg|Fandango/blue version DC_2017main-02d.svg|Fandango/light blue version DC_2017main-03.svg|Yellow/violet version DC_2017main-04.svg|Fandango/yellow version DC_2017main-05.svg|Violet/yellow version DC_2017main-06.svg|Fandango/blue version DC_2017main-07.svg|Blue/violet version DC_2017main-08.svg|Pink/yellow version DC_2017main-09.png|Purple/blue version DC_2017main-10.png|Blue/black version DC_2017main-11.png|Black/turquoise version DC_2017main-12.png|Turquoise/yellow version DC_2017main-13.png|Dark turquoise/yellow version DC_2017_halloween1.png|Halloween 2017 (1) DC_2017_halloween2.png|Halloween 2017 (2) DC_2017_halloween3.png|Halloween 2017 (3) DC_2017_halloween4.png|Halloween 2017 (4) DC_2017_halloween5.png|Halloween 2017 (5) DC_2017_halloween6.png|Halloween 2017 (6) DC_2017_christmas1.png|Christmas 2017 (a) DC_2017_christmas2.png|Christmas 2017 (b) DC_mainGO_2018.png|Used during Disney Channel GO! Summer (2018) On-air versions DC_2017banner-01.png|Yellow/pink version DC_2017banner-02.png|Pink/blue version DC_2017banner-02b.png|Pink/blue version DC_2017banner-02c.png|Fandango/blue version DC 2017banner-03.png|Yellow/violet version DC_2017banner-03b.png|Yellow/dark purple version DC_2017banner-04.png|Fandango/yellow version DC_2017banner-05.png|Violet/yellow version DC 2017banner-06.png|Blue/purple version DC_2017banner-06b.png|Blue/dark purple version DC_2017banner-06c.png|Dark blue/purple version DC_2017banner-07.png|Pink/yellow version DC_2017banner-08.png|Violet/blue version DC 2017banner-08b.png|Violet/dark blue version DC_2017banner-09.png|Blue/black version DC_2017banner-10.png|Black/turquoise version DC_2017banner-ravenshome.png|Red-violet/orange/white version, used on promos for Raven's Home DC_2017_halloween_banner1.png DC_2017_halloween_banner2.png DC_2017_halloween_banner3.png DC_2017_halloween_banner4.png DC_2017_halloween_banner5.png DC_2017_halloween_banner6.png DC_2017_halloween_banner7.png DC_2017_halloween_banner8.png DC_2017_christmas_banner1.png DC_2017_christmas_banner2.png DC_2017_christmas_banner3.png DC_2017_christmas_banner4.png DC 2017 banner extend1.png DC 2017 banner extend2.png DC 2017 banner extend3.png DC 2017 banner extend4.png Symbol icons Swatch1.png|Pink/yellow version Swatch2.png|Yellow/pink version Swatch3.png|Pink/blue version Swatch4.png|Yellow/violet version Swatch5.png|Blue/purple version Swatch6.png|Blue/black version Swatch7.png|Turquoise/black version Swatch8.png|Black/blue version Swatch9.png|Turquoise/violet version Swatch10.png|Blue/pink version Swatch11.png|Turquoise/yellow version Swatch12.png|Yellow/black version Swatch13.png|Violet/yellow version Swatch14.png|Violet/blue version Swatch15.png|Yellow/blue version Swatch16.png|White/blue version Swatch17.png|Black/turquoise version Swatch18.png|Black/yellow version Swatch19.png|Violet/blue version Swatch20.png|Black/white version SwatchXM.png|Used on Christmas 2017 2018; 2019–present Disney_channel_2019_p.png|Purple version DC_2018_25DaysXMas.png|Used during "25 Days of Christmas" (2018) Disney channel 2019.svg|Blue version Category:SVG needed Category:Better logo needed Category:Disney Channel Category:Special logos Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Walt Disney Television Category:Disney Channel Worldwide